


”Sometimes... Dreams come true...“

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, Falling In Love, Girl Penis, Love at First Sight, Please Don't Hate Me, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: When Emma went to boarding school, the first thing she saw was this woman with deep brown eyes, and she lost herself in those eyes while she asked the other woman, if she could help her...When Regina saw a young woman at the gate of the boarding school, where she had been working for two years, she went over to her ... the blonde had told her that she was looking for her room and asked where she could get her books from, and while Regina explained and showed her everything, she was so lost in green eyes and she felt her pants tightening ...or: when two women want each other's hearts ... not just their bodiesG!P Regina MillsTeacher/Student
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys... this is my first try to write a Girl Penis story, so please don‘t hate me if it is not perfect...
> 
> Update (because of someone who was unable to read the “Don't like, don't read" - tag): This is a gp-story... so if you don't like the thought that girls can have penises... if you are transphobic, or whatever: DON'T READ IT!!!
> 
> I really don't need hate-comments because someone is uncomfortable with this kind of story...
> 
> FYI: I LIKE GP-STORIES...

It was her third month on boarding school, when Emma went back to the building where their classrooms were, because she had forgotten her book, and she needed that particular book for her homework. So she was walking through the corridors, when she heard someone‘s moanings. It weren‘t painfull moanings, but lustfilled moanings, so Emma went closer to the room, where those moanings came from.

She wasn‘t a voyeur or something like that, but she was just a bit curious, because there were rumors about that one teacher. Rumors that Regina Mills, their teacher for Math had had a cock, and yes... Emma wanted to know if it was true. She finally found the room, and the door was only ajar, so she could peep through it, and her eyes widened in shock and lust...

Her best friend Ruby was bend over the teacher‘s desk, and Regina Mills was... 

_“Oh my gods she is really fucking my best friend from behind...“_ Emma thought, and felt her own arousal rising with every thrust, and every moan...

She decided to let them fucking, and went on, unaware that deep briwn eyes had seen her with a wide grin...

In this night she was dreaming about Regina... she dreamed how she would kneel in front of that woman, and taking her cock down her throat... she was dreaming about that dick between her breasts... she was dreaming... she was so intensive dreaming, that she woke up with her fingers deep inside herself... she moved her fingers deeper, and harder until she came... she came again on her own hand... 

She sighed and hoped she hadn‘t had to fuck herself any longer... yes she wanted Regina, but she didn‘t wanted her only to fuck her brain out. No... she was in love with Regina since three months. Since the first time... since their eyes met the very first time...

**_tbc..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby left the boarding school two weeks after Emma saw her with Regina. No one knews why... some said her marks were too bad... others said her parents couldn‘t pay the school any longer, and Emma?! Emma was just disappointed, because Ruby was her only friend at this school. The only person she had known from the very beginning... and then she had left without a single word... why?!

A few days later someone knocked at Emma‘s door... she opened the door, and looked in surprise at her teacher.

„Ms Mills...“

„Can we talk?“ Emma nodded, and stepped aside, to let her in. As soon as Regina had entered her room, and Emma had closed the door, she was damn glad, she had her own room.

Regina sat down on Emma‘s bed and looked at her student, before she begun: „This talk has to stay in this room, alright?“ Emma nodded, and Regina continued: „I know, that you saw something, no one was supposed to seen.“

„Ms Mills, I...“ Emma started, but Regina raised her hand: „Please let me speak, Emma... I saw you. I was sleeping with Ruby because we were a couple.“

„You were what?!“

„She never told you?“

Emma shook her head, and Regina kept talking: „We‘ve had had this relationship for only a few months. Four to be more specific, and she thought I would, and I could prefer her as my girlfriend. But her marks fell from A to D and even to F.“

„So... she had to leave because of her marks...?“ Emma asked, and Regina nodded: „Yes. Emma...? Did you tell any one about that day?“

„No.“

„Are you sure...? It shouldn‘t had have happened. At least not in a classroom, but... she kind of provoked me, and I lost control.“

Emma came closer, and sat down next to Regina. She took her hand without hesitation, and said: „I kept it for myself, and I will always keep it for myself.“

Their eyes met, and Regina sighed in relief: „Thank you, Emma...“

„Can I ask you something? I... I mean somthing personal...“

Regina smirked and said: „I was born with a penis, yes.“

Emma blushed heavyly, and apologized, but Regina only squeezed her hand, and said: „I know those gazes, Emma. I know all questions, and I‘m just glad, you aren‘t disgusted by it. Or by me.“

„Why should I? I mean... I think it‘s practically.“ Emma confessed, and Regina had to laugh, because no one ever had said, it was practically, but it was true... it was really practically, so she nodded...

Days and weeks passed... weeks went to months, and a year... and many, many, many gazes between Emma and Regina later, Emma was celebrating her 18th birthday. It was also her last year on boarding school, and she still hadn‘t had made a stupid move to get closer to Regina. Perhaps those few (*cough* many) gazes, but does that even count?! How could she even tell her, what she was feeling?!

Probably Regina (who had touched Emma‘s fingers from time to time), didn’t want anything from Emma... perhaps it was just a good fantasy... a fucking good one... perhaps it was just a dream...

**_tbc..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

„You know... actually students are not allowed in here at this time of the day...“ Regina said and Emma turned around, while she was swimming in the school‘s pool hall. She swam to the edge of the pool, and looked at her teacher. „I know... and we both know, that many students are breaking this rule, Ms Mills.“

Regina smirked, nodded, and pull off her bathrobe. She wore a boxer and a bikini bra, and Emma melted inside.

„You don‘t mind, do you?“ her teacher asked, and Emma shook her head while Regina was entering the pool... 

Emma watched every movement, and Regina came closer to her.

„Are you alright, Emma?“

„Yeah... why...?“

Regina smirked, and scrutinzed Emma. „Just asking... you know... I can feel it, when a student‘s eyes are glueded to my ass.“

Emma blushed: „I... I didn‘t... I mean...“

„And if you would be honest to yourself... Emma?“ it was the way she pronounced her name, Emma‘s arousal grew. She wanted that woman in front of her... she wanted her...

Emma shook her head... unble to take her eyes off that woman, who placed now a hand on Emma‘s stomach.

„And... if I do this?“ she asked, and stroke Emma‘s bikini bra aside, and freed one of her breasts.

„Or... this...?“ she placed a warm hand on the exposed breast, and Emma had already lost it. She moaned slightly, Regina smirked, and placed the hard nipple between her fingers, and Emma asked herself, since when her nipples were that hard, but decided that she really didn‘t care...

„Perhaps I did... look at your ass... once in a while...“ Emma finally confessed, and Regina leaned in, and the moment her tongue touched the nipple... Emma woke up, and sat up in her bed, hard breathing, wet, and she groaned in annoyance that it was just another fucking dream.

She stroke through her hair, and looked at her phone. It was just 1am, and she was totally done with those wet dreams.

That thought, that grew in her head right now was stupid... bold, and... crazy.

She stood up, and left her room only in a tank top and shorts... she sneaked along the corridors, up the stairs, and finally she stood in front of Regina‘s door...

“That‘s a bad idea... a really really bad idea...“ she thought, but her knocking hand was faster than her brain.

Regina opened her door only in a bathrobe, and gave Emma a polite smile, and asked if everything was alright.

„Erm... I... it wasn‘t... it‘s not important, I‘m sorry Ms Mills.“

„Emma, you wouldn‘t knock at my door in the middle of the night, if it wouldn‘t be important. Come in.“ Emma hesitated, but entered Regina‘s rooms at last.

„Didn‘t I woke you up?“

Regina closed the door, and shook her head: „No not really. I go to bed late on weekends. Would you like some wine?“

„Yeah...“ Emma said, and Regina went into another room, and came back with a bottle of wine, and two glasses. She sat down, and filled the glasses, and was about to give Emma one of the glasses, she said: „Only take it... if you stopp calling me Ms Mills.“

Emma grinned wide, and took the glass, and said: „I think I can do that... Regina.“

Regina smiled, and took a sip.

„So... why are you really here?“

Emma took a sip, and sighed: „You would laugh at me...“

„Emma. I like you, and you are my favourite student. I would never laugh at you... just be honest with me.“

Emma took another deep breath... she took another sip, before she said: „Well... I do like you too... but probably a bit more than I should.“

Regina smirked behind her glass: „Keep talking...“

„Well... you are an attractive woman, and I... I can‘t stop thinking about what I saw with you and Ruby.“

„Can‘t you...?“

Emma shook her head, and looked at Regina, and said: „Regina, I know, I shouldn‘t feel like that, and you are my teacher, and...“

„Emma...“ Regina interrupted her, and took her free hand. „What if I feel the same? What if I was waiting for you to turn 18...? What if I felt your gazes...? What if I liked those gazes...? What... if I was dreaming about you, Emma...?“ she asked, and leaned closer to the blonde.

Emma was hard breathing, and didn‘t really realizing that Regina took the wine glass from her.

„What if I‘ve touched myself because of you...?“ she asked, and Emma lost it. She grabbed the bathrobe, and pulled Regina into a kiss...

„Please don‘t let this be... a fucking... dream...“ she whispered between kisses, Regina gripped in Emma‘s hair, and whispered back: „This is not a dream... so please... shut up...“ before she deepened the kiss...

**_tbc..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter, and like I said in Chapter One, this was my very first gp-story, and in this chapter I definitely put some smut in (I added that in the tags), and I hope some of you will like it... I'm open for any advices...

_ Emma was 16 when she met that guy at school... he was nice and he always helpef her with her homeworks, even she didn‘t needed any help. And after a few months of snogging in the school corridors, he invited her for the evening, where the snogging continued, until she was sitting in his lap... _

_ „Are you sure...?“ he had asked her, and she was sure... she wanted it.  _

_ He pushed her gently off his lap, got undressed, and pulled off her Jeans, and her pants... he placed himself at her entrance, and rubbed his erection at her clit and through her folds, until she felt her own wetness... she moaned, and he entered her slowly, and the moment she was ready, he slammed the rest of him inside her, and she yelped in pain. He waited only a few seconds, and started moving. In the aftermath... it was really, reallay... not romantic. Absolutely not... _

_ After her first time with him, he took her twice from behind, and she asked him, if he would take her ever in another position, and he said: ,,Of course not. A woman has to get fucked only from behind, I don't have to see her face while I'm fucking her." and that was the first time she had punshed someone. She didn't hesitated, and with that first punsh she had broke his nose, and after her knee had kissed his balls, she left his house, and left the town... _

While she was now kissing Regina, it was different... it felt different... it felt... real. Regina pulled Emma on her lap, so she straddled her teacher, and felt her erection underneath the bathrobe. Emma broke the kiss and looked in those dark eyes in front of her. They were both hard breathing, and Emma slowly opened the white bathrobe, and stroke over Regina`s full breasts, whose nipples went hard only at the touch. She opened the knot, and looked at Regina`s hard cock.

,,Oh god, I want you..." the words had left her mouth faster, than she could´ve hold them back.

She leaned in, and let her tongue dancing around one hard nipple, Regina moaned, and leaned back... Emma did the same with the other nipple, until she sank down on her knees, where she grabbed Regina's hard shaft at its base. Regina groaned, looked down, and wanted to say something, but at that moment Emma's mouth was around the head of her cock.

,,Oh my god..." Regina moaned, and watched how Emma bobbed her head slowly up and down, and even took the whole length until Regina felt her cock at the back of Emma's throat... 

She took it even deeper, and Regina was wondering if Emma had had a gag reflex at all... She couldn't think about it right now, because Emma's head bobbed faster, and she squeezed her throat around the thick meat. Regina moaned louder, placed a hand at the back of Emma's head, to keep her down, and started moving her hips. Slowly at first, until she realized that saliva was running down her balls, and Regina realized that Emma did not complain, so she picked up the pace, until she felt her balls tighten... she knew she wouldn't last any longer.

,,Emma... I'm cumming... oh my god I'm going to cum..." she moaned after she had started fucking Emma's face...

Emma, who had her hands on Regina's thights moaned loud around the cock, felt Regina's gripp on her head losened, so she stopped her movements, and just waited. Regina said: ,,You don't have to...", but she got Emma's hint, and started thrusting her hips again, and pressed Emma's head again down, until she came down the blonde's throat...

She released Emma's head, and the blonde pulled back from Regina's cock, and swallowed the last drops of cum, before she looked up at Regina, who was hard breathing. She smirked, stood up, and kissed her...

Regina deepened the kiss without hesitation, and wrapped her arms around Emma's body. Tongues were dancing at each other... hands were stroking over each others body, and Regina pulled off Emma's clothes.

,,I didn't know that you would really do that..."

,,Me neither, to be honest... but I just followed my feelings..." Emma said, and they were kissing again... moaning into the other woman's mouth, until Regina felt herself re-harden.

She picked Emma up and carried her into her bed, and placed her down... 

,,Are you sure...?" she asked Emma, who nodded and smirked: ,,I thought that was clear after I gave you that blow job..." Regina laughed, kissed her, and entered her slowly at first, but she picked up the pace after only a few seconds... they moved together... Emma even rolled herself ontop of Regina, and while she rode her, Regina kneaded Emma's bouncing breasts, until Emma came hard down Regina's shaft.

They changed their position again, so that Regina was behind Emma who was on all fours, and she fucked her hard and fast from behind, and Emma was already screaming in pure pleasure, until Regina emptied herself in Emma's tight cunt...

They were hard breathing, and they collapsed next to each other... taking the other woman's hand, and closing their eyes...

Regina woke up the next morning, and stroke over Emma's bare back, and brushed a soft kiss on Emma's shoulder, who woke up at that.

,,Hey..."

,,Hey yourself..." Regina said, and kissed her gently. 

,,Are you alright...?" Emma asked, because there was something in Regina's gaze. Something that looked like... fear?!

She sighed, and said: ,,Despite the fact, that you are 18... you are still my student. I'm nit saying, I regret what happened last night... surely not. I mean last night, was just... hot... so fucking hot, but... I'm older than you... I can not prefer you... and I-"

,,I love you, Regina." Emma interrupted her, and took her hand. ,,I love you so much, and I want you. Everything. Your body... and your heart... I don't care about the agegap... And I liked what happened last night, and I'm sure, you are able to... fuck me harder." Emma said, and blushed heavyly, while Regina smirked wide: ,,Sweetheart, if you want it... I can fuck you so hard, that you aren't able to walk for days... I only need to know, what's uncomfortable for you."

,,Insults... I don't need you to call me slut or whore, because I'm sure we can have hard... dirty sex without those words..."

Regina nodded in agreement, and kissed her. ,,And if I call you baby girl...?"

,,That's... an other chapter..." Emma said, smirking, and Regina laughed, and hugged her.

,,I love you too, Emma... and you fullfilled my deepest dream... and... I really couldn't be happier..."

Emma smirked wide, and said: ,,I guess... dreams really come true..."

**_THE END_ **


End file.
